DisneyAcademyAU
by Elsa-Summers-Frost
Summary: This is the story in which Elsa and Anna find themselves in high school. So, there are secrets, boyfriends, dances, enemies, roommates, late night "girl-time", and more. But who is that boy in the window? The one that shares her snow colored hair? Jack/Elsa, Anna/Kristoff, Rapunzel/Flynn...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! So this is my first fanfiction, and it's a Rise of the Guardians+Frozen fic. But it will also have some Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, Aladdin, and anything else that you guys think of. My inspiration for this fic is from the author ****Julia Rider** **, and I hope you check out her stories!**

**P.S. This is an AU high school fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, and Aladdin. All listed here belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

Elsa's POV

This is it. I'm going to finally start going to the school of my dreams, Disney Academy….. with Anna, of course. We both hop out of the car, waving goodbye to our chauffeur, Kai. "Bye Kai! We'll see you at Christmas break!", Anna said. "Goodbye Anna, Miss Elsa." He replied. "See you, Mr. Porter." I politely murmured.

"Lighten up sis! We are going to high school!" Anna punched me in the arm. "Why are you so uptight?" Instead of replying, I opened the door to my dorm. There were painting all over the ceiling, and some pictures of a tiger? One bed had a light purple spread, while another was a dull gold color. The empty one was probably mine.

"Hey, Elsa." Anna said, "I'm gonna go to my dorm, it's right across the hall, ok?" I nodded, and she left.

**Ok, I know that was extremely short but this is my first fanfiction so cut me some slack. Plus I wrote this in maybe 10 minutes plus I have an exam tomorrow to study for.**

**Who can guess who Elsa is rooming with, if you get it right I'll give you cookiessss (::). and who do you want to room with Anna? I'm thinking Merida, but I need one more person. **

**Review!**

**E-S-F **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Even though others would scoff at 4 reviews, I'm really happy! So thank you to Midnight4568, prankprincess123, Cara Potter, and cloudXx9! Here are your double choco chip cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) ! If you did review and your name is not up here, just let me know. On to the story! Thank you, cloudXx9, for wishing me luck on my exam. It went very well. P.S. Very important AN at bottom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, and Aladdin. All listed here belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

Elsa's POV

A girl with long golden hair walked into the room. "Hey!" she said, "My name is Rapunzel! But, please, call me Punzie." I waved, "I'm Elsa. My sister and I just arrived a few minutes ago." "Oh, cool! I'm an only child, but I've always wanted a sibling." I ask her quickly, "So, did you paint these pictures on the wall? They're beautiful." It was true. The vibrant colors sprang from the ceiling, and the golden suns in every corner seemed to glow. "Thank you." Punzie said, blushing "People don't usually pay much attention to my paintings, except our roommate, Jasmine." "Jasmine?" I say, curiously, "Where is she?" "I think she went to go see her boyfriend, Aladdin's dorm." (BTW Eugene and Punzie are not dating yet). "Ok." I said. Rapunzel looked around and squealed. "You," she said, "Have not decorated or unpacked yet!" "And…" I say. "You have to let me help you decorate your side of the room! I called the ceiling, and Jasmine," she gestured to the tigers, "decorated those two walls. So you get that wall, the one touching your bed, and that wall." She pointed to the wall with the desks.

"Sure, why not", I shrugged. She squealed again and started rifling through my bags, putting clothes in the closet and pulling two big white pillows out of nowhere. Then, she proceeded to take out my ice blue-snowflake bedspread and put it with the pillows on the empty bed. My ice-skates were hung on the wall, and my pictures of Anna and I, skating, laughing, and snowballing each other were set up on my desk. I winced at the last one. Anna was trying to twirl in the picture, but I knew what happened next.

While Punzie's frenzy was going on, a girl with midnight black hair, plated with golden bands, walked into the room. She tapped Punzie on the shoulder, who turned around. "I'm busy, Flyn- JASMINE!" She hugged the girl tightly, then pulled her over to me. "Jasmine, this is Elsa. Elsa, Jasmine, Jasmine, Elsa. By the way Elsa, I am now calling you El." Punzie then whipped around and continued, um, throwing my stuff around. "Hello, um, El. I'm Jasmine." Jasmine smiled at me, then gestured to Rapunzel. "I'm sorry about her, my boyfriend, Aladdin, and his friend Flynn thought it would be a good idea to spike her morning tea with some caffeine." I laughed. "It's ok, at least she won't be like this all year."

"Wow, sis. I don't think I have heard you laugh since the dark ages." A voice came from behind me. "Anna!" I cried, seeing her there with…. A boy! "Who's this?" I asked. "This is Hans Isles." Anna replied, "And he asked me out!" "What!" I almost screamed "Don't you think that it's too early?" I heard Jasmine and Punzie say from behind me, "Isles, what are you doing here?" "Arabi, Gothel" Hans said, nodding to each of them in turn. "Well then, I'll see you later, sis." Anna murmured nervously, as the murderous stares from each direction grew. They left, and I closed the door.

"You need to keep your sister away from him, El." Rapunzel growled, "Hans Isles is baddd news."

**Ok, so I'm definitely done for today. But I need two things from all of you readers. Can someone please review a description of Astrid? I have no clue what she looks like…. I need to watch these movies again. Plus, I need a review that tells all the pros and cons of these two chapters, and any ideas you might have for it. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! P.S. Do you want me to have updates 2-3 weeks at a time with sma**ll chapters, or long chapters with atleast 1-2 months wait? Maybe even 3-5 months. Thanks, and please review! For the cookiesssssssss[::] now squares!

E-S-F


	3. Chapter 3:

**Hi Guys! I got 6 new reviews! Wheeee! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)[%][%][%] here are cookies!**

**Very important AN at bottom!**

Elsa's POV

"What do you mean, bad news?" I asked. If my new friends didn't like Hans Isles, then maybe he really is a bad person.

"Two years ago, Hans and this dude named Pitch Black were friends, and Hans was friends with Aladdin and Flynn Rider…" Jasmine said.

I interrupted, "Who's Flynn Rider?"

Jasmine shrugged, "An old friend of ours, and Rapunzel's not so secret cr-mpfh!"

Rapunzel had hastily thrown her hand over Jasmine's mouth, blushing a beetroot color.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnyway," Punzie said, "We found out that Pitch and Hans were secretly selling drugs to the kids at our middle school. When we went to confront them, they tried to force the four of us to take the drugs. Aladdin called the police, and they were arrested. Everyone heard about it. Hans finished his sentence a few months ago, but Pitch got saved by his rich uncle, Manny. He started going to Dreamworks High School instead of here with us. Who knows what sinister plot Isles could be up to now?"

"Oh my gosh! I have to keep him away from my sister! But, she doesn't trust me with anything anymore. We really grew apart after…" I quickly stopped talking, but Jasmine caught on.

"After what?" she said, having forced Punzie's hand off her face.

"It's kind of private, and I don't think I'm ready to talk about it." I muttered.

"S'ok." They both said, "But remember El, we're here if you need us." I smiled at them.

"Now, we have work to do! We have to convince your sister that Hans Isles is baaaaaaaaaad news." Punzie cheered. "Let's do it!"

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!Linebreak_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_Linebreak!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

Elsa's POV

We all crept outside Anna's dorm, and I knocked on the door. A girl opened the door, and Punzie screamed. "You-Your hair!" she pointed up at the wild, red mess of hair that the girl had, and screamed again.

"I'm sorry. I'm Merida. And you woke me up, so don't be surprised by my hair." She said, coolly. I caught a hint of a Scottish accent, even though she did a good job of covering it up.

"Is Anna here?" Jasmine said, "We would like to talk to her."

"Nope." Merida frowned, "She left two minutes ago with that bastard Isles. But come in. When she does come back, you can be here waiting for her.

"Thank you." I said. We all stepped into the room and looked around. The room had some pictures of a blonde girl with a small grey pup. The pup seemed to grow in the pictures around it, until there was a full grown husky with the girl. There was a small bear statue on one of the desks, and it also had a fish bowl on it. I bent down and saw a small blue fish swimming around.

"That's Wisp." Merida's voice came from behind me. "I've have her since I was a young lass-I mean, young girl." I nodded and kept walking. The bed near me had a silverish-blue spread, and a black fuzzy pillow. The other one had a Viking look to it. Silver blankets, and a white pillow with a shield design on it. The last bed was Anna's. It had a stuffed snowman on it, and a white blanket and pillow with yellow-spark like patterns. I sat down on the bed and sighed. Not a minute had passed when a girl bounded into the room with a husky on a leash.

"Hi Merida!" she said, "and strangers?"

"I'm Rapunzel! But call me Punzie. This is Jasmine," Punzie gestured to Jasmine, then me. "and this is Elsa." I waved.

"I'm Astrid! It's nice to meet you. And this," she pats her dog "is Stormfly."

The dog – Stormfly – jumped on me, and I fell on Anna's bed.

"Down, girl! Down!" I shouted, while Punzie, Jasmine, Astrid, and Merida laughed. "Get her off of me!" I said, but they were almost in tears now. Finally, Astrid calmed down.

"Come here, girl. Come, Stormfly." She called. Stormfly got off of me and trotted to her master.

I glared at Punzie, Merida, Jasmine, and Astrid. "That was not funny!"

"Au contraire, Elsa," Merida said, "It was hilarious!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'm back, guys!"

It was Anna and Hans.

**IMPORTANT AN**

**Character-Age-Class**

**Elsa Marie Summers-15-Freshman**

**Anna Lily Summers-14-Freshman**

**Kristoff Brigden-15-Freshman**

**Hans Isles-15-Freshman**

**Rapunzel Gothel-15-Freshman**

**Eugene Flynn Rider-16-Sophomore**

**Jasmine Arabi-15-Freshman**

**Aladdin Ragi-15-Freshman**

**Hiccup Yacobson-15-Freshman**

**Astrid Grace Matya-15-Freshman**

**Jack Frost-15-Freshman**

**Bunnymund "Bunny" St. Pole-16-Sophomore**

**Sandy St. Pole-15-Freshman**

**Taylor "Tooth" Star-16-Sophomore**

**Merida Loch-15-Freshman**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome back to DisneyAcademyAU! Here are some cookies for the reviews {::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::} By the way, I forgot to add… Pitch Black-15-Freshman**

**Yes, I know that HTTYD is from Dreamworks, but too bad:p**

**Now! Onwards! The Guardians will finally make their appearences!... I think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, and Aladdin. All listed here belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

**Elsa's POV**

I stared at Hans's and Anna's intertwined hands in anger, then looked up at their faces. The disheveled clothes and smudged lipstick immediately sent me to protective sister mode. I stood to slap that conceited look off the little brat's face (Hans, not Anna), but Rapunzel got there first. She yanked them apart and started slapping Hans.

"_How" Slap! "Dare" Slap! "You!" Slap! _She kept slapping until his face was black and blue. Hans pushed Punzie away, and made to get Anna, but stopped after seeing three, well five if you count Astrid and Merida, ruthless girls with murderous intents.

"Stay away from my sister!" I shouted, making him draw back a few steps. But, unluckily, Anna came to his rescue.

"What is wrong with you?! I love him, Elsa!" she said

"What?" I replied, my voice dry, "You-what-him? Love him?"

"I LOVE HIM! Just wait until you can feel what I feel! But, nobody can love you, because you have a heart of freaking ice!" she shouted

I recoiled, as if I'd been slapped. Anna walked out of the room, saying, "I'll stay the night with the girls at the end of the hall, then." (AN. These girls are Ursula, Anastatia, and Drizzela. They are not important + they like Hans, not hate him)

"Hey," Jasmine said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. 

Suddenly, Rapunzel piped up, "Look at this flyer! There's going to be a big party to welcome the transfer students from… Dreamworks High School! We should go! This is just the thing we need to loosen up, and it might help you cope with Hans and Anna before school starts on Monday! (AN. It's Saturday, and it was morning when Anna and Elsa arrived) It starts at 7:30, and the students will be here at 7:15, and it's already 6:30!" she said, glancing at the clock. "Let's go get ready! And Elsa," Punzie looked at me, "you have a really big heart, so don't you think on what Anna said one bit!" I nodded, and we left to get ready.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!Linebreak_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Elsa's POV

"_But, nobody can love you…nobody can love you…love you…you. Heart of ice….of ice…..ice." _Anna's words kept going through my head. Would nobody ever love me?

Honestly, I was glad Rapunzel found that flyer. We were all looking in our closets for something to wear, and it was the perfect distraction. I pulled my hair into a braided bun(Coronation hair), complete with small silver pins. My dress was light blue, and it came to my knees. Rapunzel had donned a purple dress, and put her hair, with help from me and Jasmine, into a braid with flowers in it. Jasmine wore a dark blue loose shirt, and a similar colored skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail with golden threads woven into it. We met up with Merida and Astrid in the hallway. Merida wore a green dress that she kept fidgeting with. Her hair was…..tamed. Astrid had on a silver dress, knee-length, with two side braids and fringed bangs.

We set out to the school lobby, where a bunch of kids were setting up for the party. A scrawny boy with brown hair that hung over his eyes walked over to us.

"The transfers are arriving in the parking lots." He said, glancing at Astrid. They both blushed.

We left to the lots and fought our way to the front of the crowd. A big bus, labeled DREAMWORKS HIGH, pulled in to the lots. I looked up at the windows and saw a boy with white hair, just like mine. I had never seen hair like mine! He looked up and icy blue met with icy blue. Then, he stood up to leave the bus, and the connection was lost. All I could think was, who was that?

Rapunzel pushed me towards the gates, and I was pushed inside, along with the whole school.

As soon as we all entered the building, Jasmine squealed, "Aladdin!" and disappeared for the night. Rapunzel went to look for her friend Flynn, Merida was talking to the archery team, and Astrid searched for the shaggy haired boy. I, on the other hand, scanned the crowd for the boy in the window.

When I spotted the boy, I quickly made my way over to him. He was leaning against the wall, not really mingling or anything like that.

"Hi! I'm Elsa. Elsa Summers!" I said, trying to sound welcoming, "What's your name?"

When he spoke, I was surprised. His voice was husky, and drew me into his eyes as we stared at each other.

"I'm Jack Frost."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Here is your … (Drumroll please)….UPDATE! Enjoy this chapter, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, and Aladdin. All listed here belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

**Elsa's POV**

"I'm Jack Frost."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but then some girl came out of nowhere. She had turquoise hair that fell to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She placed a kiss on Jack's cheek, then turned to look at me.

"Oooooo! Jack, is this your girlfriend?" she said, teasingly. "I'm Taylor," she says, speaking to me, "but you can call me Tooth."

Jack, who had turned a bright red at Tooth's earlier comment, said "Is there a reason that you're here, Tooth?"

Tooth looked at him, "Yeah, there is! You have to meet these extremely cool people Bunny and I just met. Elsa, you should come too!" she dragged us both across the room.

I turn to look at Jack, "Did she say Bunny?"

Jack sighs, "Yeah, she did."

"Care to elaborate?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but then Tooth comes to an abrupt stop. She walked forward to hug a really tall guy with brown hair.

"That," Jack said, "is Bunnymund, but we call him Bunny. He's my cousin, and Tooth's boyfriend. Bunny, this is Elsa."

I gaped at Bunny; he towered over me and Jack.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa!" He smiled real big, then turned to the people he had been conversing with.

"Punzie! Jasmine! Merida! Astrid!" I exclaimed. They were standing there with three boys, who I assumed were Flynn, Aladdin, and McScrawny. There was also a blond kid. We all exchanged brief introductions, and I found out that the two boys were named Hiccup and Sandy.

"Well, now that we all know each other," Bunny said, "Let's party!"

We danced all night, talking and laughing. I, thankfully, didn't see Anna anywhere, but I didn't get to talk to Jack anymore either.

Jack's POV(Party just ended, BTW):

Wow. It's been 3 hours since the party, and I can't stop thinking about Elsa. The way she laughed, how her hair fell beautifully, the perfectness of her lips… _Get a grip, man! _I shuddered, then looked around the dorm. Bunny was conked out on his bed, limbs sprawling everywhere, and Sandy was peacefully resting on his bunk. I sighed, then continued looking out the window. The moon was full, and it seemed to be glowing. I looked up at it. "Hey Gramps." I whispered, "So, I met this really cool girl at school. Disney Academy, to be exact. Dad wanted me to go to Dreamworks, but you went here, so I also wanted too. Anyway, the girl's name is Elsa. Elsa Summers. She's got white hair, natural white. Her eyes are just like mine. I…." I stopped, then smiled, "You would've told me that she's the one. I really miss you, Gramps." I turned away from the window, and climbed into bed.

The moon glowed even brighter, just for a second.

Elsa's POV

I yawned, then glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 10:00am… _10:00AM!_ We're all late! School starts toda….tomorrow. I scolded myself for the self-inflicted heart attack, then got out of bed. Jasmine was already up, and probably in the shower, since the water's running. Punzie was slumped on her bed, head buried into her pillow. I grabbed the glass of water on her desk, snuck over to her, and poured the water on her head.

"AHHHHH! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" Punzie screamed. She lifted her face to see me on the floor, laughing out loud. Smiling an evil grin, she took the glass and dumped the remains on me.

"COLD!" I yelped. Jasmine stuck her head out the bathroom door.

"Keep it down, would you? I'm taking a shower", she then closed the door, leaving us in our wet clothes. Just then, the door opened. Flynn, Aladdin, and Jack were standing there, faces turning red. We looked down, and realized our clothes were white, wet, and currently semi-see through.

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go explore the campus with us, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth." Jack said, weakly. I could feel his eyes me. Glancing at the evil grin on Rapunzel's face, we both walked forward, very close to them.

"We would love to go." I whispered in Jack's ear, while Punzie did the same with Flynn. Then, she slammed the door in their faces. Punzie collapsed laughing, pulling me down with her.

After we all took showers, and I told Jasmine what happened, the three of us headed down to where the boys were waiting at the end of the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYYYY! How are you guys! Guess what! My birthday was on Feb. 3****rd****. I'm now 13 years old! If you haven't noticed, I'm super excited! And I brought cake! I I I I**. I hope that's enough…

**BTW: They don't have any magic. And guys, I find it very hard to write in any POV's besides Elsa, but I WILL TRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, and Aladdin. All listed here belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

Jack's POV

Oh. My. God. I cannot stop thinking about Elsa in her nightclothes. By glancing at Flynn, I could tell he was thinking about Punzie. Oh. My. God….. They were coming down the hallway! I nudged Flynn, who nudged Aladdin. He looked up, and the girls arrived.

"Hi Jack." Elsa said, a smile on her face, "Shall we go get the others?"

"Yeah!" Punzie cheered, "We can take Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid too!"

I nodded, and we went to go get everyone else. While walking down the hallway, I kept sneaking glances at Elsa. She seemed so…regal. Her hair was in the bun from last night, and she carried herself with dignity. As we arrived, she strode forward, and raised her hand to knock on the door. But then, the door was thrust open, and Elsa ran back to avoid getting hit.

"Get out of our dorm, Isles!" Merida shouted. "You're not welcome here!"

"Move it, or else!" Astrid threatened.

Two brunettes were shoved out of the room. One was a girl with big brown eyes, and the other was a boy with brown eyes, and a devilish smirk.

"Oh, you'll be sorry, little losers. Let's go, Anna" the boy said. Both of them left.

I looked to Elsa, and was shocked to see her on the floor, crying. Punzie, Jasmine, Astrid, and Merida rushed to her.

"Elsa!" Punzie cried out, "Are you ok?"

Elsa managed a weak smile, "I'm fine, really." _Right…. _I walked over to her.

"Why don't you guys go and get Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth, while I stay with Elsa?" I asked. They all nodded, and left. I knelt down beside Elsa.

"I'm fine, Jack. Don't let me ruin your fun." She muttered

"No, you're not fine, princess. Let me stay with you." She was silent for a moment, and I thought that I had said the wrong thing.

"Princess?" she finally said.

"Yeah, you're so…regal-like, so I thought it would be appropriate." I gave her a huge grin, and to my relief, she smiled.

"Well then, you shall be my prince." She said, pretending to put a crown on my head. I hated to interrupt the easy going conversation, but I had to.

"Who were the brunettes?" I asked. Her smile fell, and she sighed.

"That was my sister….and her boyfriend." She then told me the entire story: how she had just met Hans, his drug backstory, and their fight. "And you know what happened next." She gestured around her. I nodded.

"Well, Elsa, we should probably get going. The others started without us, remember?" I got up, and offered my hand. She took it, and I pulled her up.

"Yeah… I just hope that we don't run into Anna and Hans…" She sighed. We started walking. As it turned out, we didn't run into either of them, and we both had a great time taking our little tour. The school had a huge lobby area, cafeteria, and several small building, each with a different major. It even had a tennis court, swimming pool, football (American Football) field, and…

"An ice skating rink!" I exclaimed. I ran towards it, then turned around to see Elsa just standing there.

"Something wrong, Elsa?" I asked, seeing her tear-streaked face.

"No, but can we please not go there?" She replied, timidly. I nodded, and we finished our tour.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!Linebrake_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Elsa's POV

Jack and I met up with the others back in my dorm. Rapunzel, Flynn, and Sandy sat on Punzie's bed, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Bunny on Jasmine's, and me, Jack, and Tooth on my bed. Hiccup, Merida, and Astrid sat on the chairs. Tooth sat in-between Jack and me, and I was honestly a bit disappointed

"So! Did you guys see the school? Or did you just stay here?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, we went all around the school. Did you see the rink?" Jack replies, his question directed at Bunny. Then, all the boys start to talk about sports, so we shoved them out, into Jack's dorm, then we had our own little girl talk.

"Sooooooo, Elsa! I noticed that you and Jack seemed to be getting along…." Punzie said.

I blushed, "Guys, we're just-"

"Just friends? Please, I've heard all that garbage before." Astrid exclaimed.

"Well, what about you and Hiccup?" I rebounded, causing her to turn a deep red. Soon, the topic shifted to how Flynn had finally asked Punzie out, and how happy Punzie was.

"I mean, I've had a crush on him forever! And, now we-"I tone her out and my thoughts drift to, you guessed it, Jack. He was so nice today, showing me around everywhere, and comforting me after we saw Anna and Hans… He was really a nice guy. But Anna…she blindly fell for a scheming, filthy, good-for-nothing rat…named Hans!

"-sa? Elsa!" Punzie shouted, "Elsa! Earth to Elsa!"

I shook my head. "Sorry Punzie. I was just…thinking."

"About Jack?" she asked, giggling

"About Anna." I replied, tears filling my eyes. Punzie and the others stopped smiling and Astrid, who was the closest to me, pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bringing it up, Elsa…" Punzie said, staring at her hands. I managed a small smile, and looked at her.

"It's fine, Rapunzel," she looked up at the mention of her full name. "I'm just going to have to deal with it." Merida suddenly stood up, and shook her head.

"NO!" she screamed. We all looked up at her. "None of us- least of all yu', Elsa –are gonna' learn to 'deal with it'. I'm not going tu let you suffer by losing your sister to a little bastard! We are going to stop this nonsense, right here, yeh' hear me!" Her Scottish accent shone through, bright and true. "Let's do this!"

Punzie stood up, "I'm with you, Merida."

Jasmine and Astrid followed, "Count us in!" They all turned to look at me.

I stood up, and sighed, "No hurting anyone, ok?"

"Just one littttttttttttle punch?" Punzie whined.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_Linebrake!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

**AN. I would've ended it here, but my internal author was chanting for blood. Hans will fall! Hans will fall! END HIM! (But, no blood(And he's not going to die….probably)) PS. For anyone that LOVESSSSS Frozen, click this link and read. I found it very cool. **

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_Linebrake_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Elsa's POV

All four of us walked up to Hans's dorm. The girls who Anna had spent the night with had said that she had come down here. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. Turning around, I was about to tell the others that nobody was there, when Punzie just kicked the door open! Inside, I saw the most horrible sight. Beer bottles and used cigarettes lay everywhere. And, in the middle of the room, a drunk Hans with a frightened Anna.

"Get away from me, Hans! You said you loved me!" Anna sobbed. Hans was closing in on her.

"Oh, Anna." Hans sighed, "If only there was someone out there who loved you." He pulled her closer, "But, all you're good for is this."

Before I knew what was happening, my fists came in contact with Hans's face. Over. And over. And over.

"Elsa!" Anna sobbed, "Oh, Elsa!"

The last thing I remembered was hearing a sickening _'crack'_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger… no I'm not: P. I AM NOW AN OFFICIAL TEENAGER! On to the story…**

**Disclaimer: You already know… I own nothing except the plotline and story.**

Elsa's POV

I feel fuzzy… what is that light? It's hurting my eyes.

"_Elsa? Elsa, can you hear me?"_

I nod, then open my eyes.

"Anna?" I croaked. The fuzzy figure in front of me shook their head, then I blinked, and my view came into focus.

"Jack." I said

"Are you ok, princess?" Jack asked me. I nodded, then looked around. I was in my bed, in my dorm.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just a few hours. Punching Hans really took your breath away, and you fainted. Anna," he said, seeing my worried look, "blocked a punch from Hans for you, and broke her hand. Luckly, Jasmine called Aladdin, and we all rushed down to the dorm just in time. Anna is out getting a cast right now."

I nodded, "Where is Hans now?"

"He….um… at a police station. He's going to be charged with under-age alcoholic use, and…rape attempt." I winced at that word. Jack stood up. "Now that you're awake, I can take you to see her."

"Did you stay with me the entire time, Jack?" I asked him. He turned red and nodded.

I smiled at him, "Well, let's go see Anna, then."

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!Linebrake_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Elsa's POV

Jack and I walked into the doctor's office, and Punzie came over to us.

"El! You're finally here!" Punzie exclaimed, "Thank goodness! Anna is waiting for you." I nodded, then entered the small room.

"Hey, Elsa." Anna smiled at me, but I could see the hurt in her eyes, "Look, I'm really sorry for not believing you. I was so-" I interuppted her, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Anna, it's not your fault. But why did you take that punch for me?" I asked

Anna looked at me, "I love you, Elsa." She hugged me again. We both walked out of the room, just to be ambushed… by Punzie.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you two are alright!" I saw Anna squeze out of the hug, and walk over to her roommates.

"We're sorry for being so mean to you, Anna." Merida and Astrid looked at the ground, not at all prepared for the hug Anna gave them. They all smiled, and so did I.

"Let's go back to our flats, guys. School starts tomorrow, remember?" I reminded them all.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!Linebrake_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Elsa's POV(FirstDayofSchool)

So warm… "Ahh!" I screamed. Punzie stood above me, my blanket in her hands.

"Get up! We're going to be lateeee!" She yelled, in my face. I narrowed my eyes and snatched my blanket back.

"5 more minutes." I yawned, only to have the blanket snatched away again.

"It's 7:30, we have to be down by 8!" Rapunzel yelled. I groaned. Wait, did she say _7:30?!_

I rushed out of bed, and ran to get ready for the day. Jasmine and Punzie were already dressed, and were making their hair.

_15 minutes later…_

I was braiding my hair, while Jasmine stuffed books, pencils, and notebooks into our bags, and Punzie was grabbing the Poptarts. Finally, Jasmine handed me my blue bag, with snowflake designs, while she got her own golden bag, and Punzie's purple one. We rushed out the door, only to slam into the boys. Aladdin, Flynn, and Jack got knocked over as we rushed out the door.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Flynn asked, still lying on the floor.

Punzie, Jasmine, and I stopped, confused, "To class, where else?" Punzie exclaimed.

Flynn and Jack glanced at each other, worriedly.

"Oh! Well, these two idiots," Aladdin said, pointing at Jack and Flynn, "set your clocks an hour early. I came to warn you, and they followed me here."

I turned to glare at the two boys, who grinned sheepishly, "You mean, I could have been sleeping right now!?" I screamed at them both. They backed away slowly.

"Um, hey Punzie, help us out here?" Flynn asked, in a desperate tone. Punzie just shook her head.

"I actully might kill you guys too, but I think Elsa's got it handled.", she smirked. I narrowed my eyes, and closed in.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!Linebrake_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Jack's POV

"Hell!" Flynn whined, cluching his head, "Jack, your girlfriend has a killer punch! My, poor, poor, head." He moaned.

I blushed a deep crimson, "She's not my girlfriend!" Flynn shook his head.

"Sure buddy, whatever you say." I frowned at him. Both of us were sitting in the girl's dorm, icepacks on our heads. Elsa, Aladdin, and Rapunzel were getting our class schedules, and Jasmine was tending to our head injuries, courtsy of Elsa.

"You guys really shouldn't have messed with the clocks," Jasmine scolded us, "Elsa is obviously is not a morning person."

I grumbled, "We know that now!"

"Tch," Flynn muttered, "Doesn't even know his girlfriend's –"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I whined.

"Not yet, anyway." Jasmine murmured. Jack glared at her.

The door swung open.

"We're here!" Punzie trilled, skipping into the room. She ran around giving everyone their timetables, except Jack.

"Hey, where's mine?" he asked. Rapunzel grinned.

"Elsa has it. She's, um, having a bit of a shock right now." Elsa suddenly stormed into the room.

"You're majoring in business?!" she screamed. Her rage was making her even more beautiful in Jack's eyes. It took him a second to realize she was talking to him.

"Uh, um, uh, yeah." He replied. _Smooth, Jack, smooth._

"Agh! So am I. All of our classes are together!" Elsa yelled.

Jack smirked, "And why do you care?" Elsa grew a deep red, and stormed out the door.

"Ooo! Jack's girlfriend is mad at-" Rapunzel was cut off.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jack yelled.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_Linebreak_!_!_!_!_!_

Elsa's POV

I rushed to sit down in my first class, business with Mr. Weselton. And Jack. Agh! I can't believe he didn't tell me! As if I need to spend any more time with him! His stupid crooked smile, and shining eyes... and windswept hair… and, wait what!

"Agh!" I scream, startling the blond next to me, who jumped in his walk. "Sorry, sorry!" I turned to him, helping his pick up his fallen books, "I'm Elsa!"

He turned to me with a grumpy look on his face. "Kristoff."

**Meanwhile, somewhere in a different classroom…**

His jet black hair shook as he sat down, in the very back of the class. Nobody had noticed him exit the Dreamworks bus, nobody saw him! He put his feet up on his desk, and looked around.

"_Rapunzel,"_ he thought, _"Jasmine, the other little twits. They'll all pay."_

Pitch Black smirked. _"It's good to be back."_

**Ooooo! Things just got interesting! And, Elsa, we all know exactly why you don't wanna look at Jack. Well, I do, anyway!**

**-ESF :)**


End file.
